


SleepJumper

by BoxxKitty



Category: BoxxKitty Universe, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxxKitty/pseuds/BoxxKitty
Summary: A small look into a dystopian society.





	SleepJumper

The sparkling stars above us were as vibrant as a trillion of the most beautifully cut diamonds in the world. The crisp night air of the forest bit at our cheeks but we ignored the chill and laid down on the frozen earth. The thin layer of frost on the ground quickly melted underneath our warm wool coats. Normally he would tell me stories of his adventures of living the wild life outside of our walls of tight construct, or talk about how the world should be, but this time we silently looked across the night sky. He slid my hand into his and our fingers tightly intertwined. After a few moments had passed he pushed himself halfway up with his arm and leaned over my body. His beautiful grey eyes and chocolate brown hair glistened off of the snow. He looked deeply into my eyes and at that moment I realized what was about to happen. 

Everything was cold except my lips. My lips where he was touching. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his hot breath against my teeth. I pushed my body up against his and placed my left hand on his cheek and slowly moved it down to his chest. I slipped my hand between the black buttons of his coat and felt the warmth of his body. He let go of my hand and place his on my hip and slowly moved his fingers in-between my skin and the sweeter underneath my jacket. They were cold but soft, and it thrilled me to think how close we were. This was our first kiss. I didn’t want to wake up from this.

I couldn't bare to open my eyes because I knew once I did all the warmth and he along with it would vanish. I held on to this dream for a few more seconds, then I finally opened my eyes to reality. I can already feel the pain from the Electrostunt coursing through my body. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a thousand bees stinging my wrist trying to suck the life out of me Not again I mumble, as I clutch my hands onto the blankets on my bed. After the painful current finally passes, I loosened my hands and allowed my body to recover from the shock. I remove the Electrostunt bracelet from my wrist and rose to my feet. As I set the bracelet in its little black box, I thought to myself how amusing it is that such a little thing can cause so much pain. It possessed the ability to read my dreams and determine if my dreams were “unlawful” to active. They device shouldn’t have even allowed me to have my dreams in the first place, but for some reason it never shocked me as the dreams began, but rather just as I was waking up. I knew the software was bugged, but I would never tell anyone at the risk of losing access to my dreams.

I got out of bed and walk towards the mirror, grabbing my cloths from the cold black metal rack on the way. I began to take off my sleepwear that was really just a large shirt. The light blue fabric was smooth, and it was one of the only things I had from my father. It had the face of some cartoon character, but because of its age it didn’t look like anything other then a red and black blob. I carefully slid the shirt over my head and gently tossed it onto my bed. I looked back to my reflection to see the same tired looking guy as usual staring back at me. My hair was almost past the allowed length for males, but I would avoid getting it cut as long as I could. It was my own little way of rebelling even of its long length drove me crazy.

I looked closer at my reflection in the mirror, and could still see the pain in my bloodshot eyes from the Electrostunt. What a silly little thing that bracelet was anyway. I get shocked almost every morning now. That boy with his brown hair like the color of bark on an evergreen has been in my dreams for at least seven months now. He's taught me so much in our time together. In most of the dreams he tells me about the resistance, and how if we work hard enough in our lifetime we may gain our freedom. He always utters the words revolution and uprising with such passion in his voice. I found myself looking at him as a leader. 

Despite rationality, I cant help but believe that he is real. I cant help but wish that for some crazy reason he fought his way into my dreams. We are always in the same forest in the dream, but each time it gets more beautiful. I can still remember the dream that started it all. I had found myself wandering in the woods surrounded by only trees, grass and snow. I had heard the cracking of branches and felt a sense of panic. I had started to run but then found myself tripping over a large root protruding from the ground. Before I had fallen arms had grabbed my waist and pulled me upright. I then turned and for the first time saw him standing there. And now as I dream about him every night I fall in love with him a little more each time. 

I smiled a weak smile at myself and said, “Haaaah, listen to yourself. You're falling for someone who doesn't even exist.”

My body felt a slight twang at those words and I could feel an ash lump in my heart. I wish my body would learn from the pain every morning, and stop creating dreams, but it is silly to wish, when even that is almost illegal. I turn my head to the clock and realize I have wasted too much time at the mirror. I quickly put on my cloths, and sprinted downstairs to make up for lost time. 

As my feet hit the last step I hear my mother calling me.  
"Cade, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I could tell by her voice she was forlorn as always.  
“I'm sorry mom, I'm right here. I got distracted thinking about today.” 

“Well it won't do you any good thinking about it if you are late. No time for breakfast or you'll be late”

She walked up to me and gave me a tighter farewell hug than normal.

“Yes mother. Love you and see you tonight.” 

I quickly rushed out of the house, but as the door was closing behind me I could here her say in a small voice,

“Not this time.”

As I walked along the sidewalk I kept my head down and my eyes on the pavement. I wanted to look up at the sky and see the warm sun but I knew I was being watched by the neighbors. The world I live in is like a fragile dollhouse. Every piece and person has a purpose, and anything or anyone who doesn't benefit the community is put aside and forgotten about. I learned very young that I can’t stand out. I can’t show my curiosity, and I certainly can’t show any joy. With my fathers death the way it was, I was always seen as a potential threat, and would constantly hear whispers behind my back.  
“What if he is just like his father?”  
“Will he betray us as well?”  
“He looks exactly like him, his mother must hate it.”  
‘How could his mother be so easily tricked by such a man?”

Everyone looked at me as if I was going to follow in my fathers footsteps, and turn out just like him. Or at least what everyone thinks my father was. I grew up being told he was a traitor, and a murderer. Even though I nodded in agreement like the sheep I needed to be I would never truly believe that the man who use to hold me so gently and sing me to sleep could be anything but a good man. And what does being a traitor in todays world even mean? I’ve never brought my father up to the man in my dreams, but maybe I should. Maybe he has some answers. 

It was a seven minute walk to the MetalLine and then a 35 minute ride to Linwood Academy. Today was my final test before being placed in whatever occupation the government saw fit for me. It wouldn’t happen however, I wouldn’t let it. Once I finally secured all of the necessary items to get my mother and I outside of the city walls, we would be free to live the life we wanted. I had nearly everything ready. I just had to play the part of mindless drone a little bit longer.

As I stepped inside the MetalLine train a gust of warm air flew across my skin. I slowly walked towards the back of the train. I liked the bench seat in the very back because it sat higher up from the others, and it allowed you to see the entity cabin in front of you. As I walked deeper into the metal cage I noticed that there were only three other people on today, which was very odd because normally there would be at least 30. They sat all throughout the cage as if they didn't want to be too close to one another. I brushed past the man that was in the center and got the overwhelming smell of sweet cinnamon. My body suddenly locked up as memories came flooding into my mind. Who always smelt of cinnamon? I tried to see the mans face, but his hood created a shadow over his face that hid his features. 

I continued walking towards the back and climbed up onto the bench seat. The plastic of the seat was a dark orange that reminded me of a small stuffed animal I had when I was little. I slid my body into the left corner of the bench and pulled my legs up onto the seat. I sprawled them out across the seat causing them to almost touch the other side of the train. I slowly lifted my head up and glanced around the cart at the three other people. I could barley see the one farthest away but I could tell that he was probably incredibly strong by the huge shape of his limbs. It was odd to see such a large man. Normally they would only be seen on t.v. fighting with one another, or with large mechanical contraptions that scientists had made. 

Next my eyes shifted to the one who smelled of cinnamon. He was in all grey and was slouching down in his chair. He had a large knit scarf wrapped around his face, making his features hidden. His hands were resting on his legs intertwined within themselves. His thumbs were twirling around themselves slowly. I giggled to myself thinking that I was the only person that ever did that with their fingers. That made me remember my third year in elementary school when I would come home with red hand because the teacher would constantly slap them because I couldn't help but twirling my thumbs together as I sat at my desk during lessons.

I then glanced at the man who was siting only three seats away from me. He was sitting so crookedly in his chair that his back was to me. As I looked over his body I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. There weren't any stops between where I got on and the academy so I knew it would be okay to keep my feet on the seat. It wasn't a proper thing to do, but with no one else in the cart I figured there wouldn't be any harm. I shifted my body slightly downward and tilted my head to the side. I glanced one last time at the three men in the train then closed my eyes. I didn't have a watch but I knew I still had around twenty-eight minutes before the MetalLine would stop. I was still a little groggy from this morning so I relaxed my body and decide to attempt a small nap.

I was nearly asleep when suddenly my body lunged sideways and I started falling towards the ground. It wasn't to far of a drop but with the position of my body on the bench I knew it was still going to hurt. I closed by eyes tight and braced myself for the fall when two arms wrapped around my stomach and held me tight. Before I could see who had saved me and how they had the time to react the lights of the cage went completely dark. The train had completely stopped moving and because we were in a tunnel I couldn't see a single thing. I tried to get out of the grasp but as I tried to wiggle away he only held tighter. My whole body filled with terror.

I began to panic and my only thought was that I needed to get out of these foreign arms. I threw my arm up and slammed my wrist upward onto the mans nose. I herd a cracking noise and a loud gasp, and at that moment I lunged my body sideways and touched my feet to the ground. I started to back up but his arms reached out for me again and grabbed my jacket. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened and he pulled me into him. I tried to pull away again, but then a sharp pain sliced into the back of my neck and my body went limp. 

I could still hear and see everything around me but as much as I commanded my body to move, it just stay still. He lifted my body back int his arms and held me sideways. I was unbelievably scared but for some reason being inside his arms felt strangely familiar. He starred walking forward and I could hear the other two men rustling around. I then hear the men opening the side hatch that lead to the rails. At the loud noise of metal screeching against metal my mind filled with pain and I fainted in the strange mans arms.

I woke up to light piercing through my eyes. It was a bright golden color that was warm on my cheeks. I tried to sit up but my head felt like a nine pound weight and I quickly got dizzy and lay back down. I slowly rotated my head and looked around the room. The lighting was very florescent and it felt like I was in a hospital. I waited a few more moments and then slowly attempted to rise to my feet. My head pounded, but I knew I couldn't just stay and wait for my attackers to come back. I slid my feet across the carpeted floor and made my way to the doorframe that had a white plastic sheet covering it. I reached my hand towards the plastic and slowly pulled it to the side in an attempt to not make a sound. I walked out of the room to find myself going down a checker tiled hallway. In that moment I wished I had grabbed something from the room to defend myself with. I thought of turning back to find something, but I was to eager to find my way out of this strange place.

I got to the first door I saw and slowly began to turn the circular brass knob. I then heard footsteps coming down the hallway at me and I knew I was running out of time. I entered the room only to realize I found myself in what looked to be a bedroom with no exit. I tried to quickly leave the room, but as I attempted to back out a shadow was already blocking the doorway. I closed my eyes and stilled my rapid breathing. I might not be able to put up much of a fight, but I would do the best as I could.

I turned my head more so I could fully see my opponent, and saw the face of the boy in my dreams smiling back at me.

“Oh, this is just a dream.” I said in a voice that cracked.

“Nope, not this time. This time I’m really here,” he said in his usually sweet voice.

I looked at him with shock and confusion. I now realized that it was him on the train, thats why he felt so familiar against my body. 

“I don't understand. Where am I? You’re real? How could I dream about you?” My voice was loud and had a bit more of a commanding tone to it than I has expected of myself.

“Don’t worry, I can explain everything. You already should know my name from our time in the forest together, but just incase you forgot, it’s Ai.”

He said his name with a cheeky grin, knowing very well I would never forget his name. He then gave me the familiar warm smile I had grown to love over the past several months in my dreams.

“Do you remember that you started getting dreams of me right after you got your Electrostunt back from its regular software upgrade? While it was getting its own update I hacked into its system and gave it a little something extra. It an invention of my own design, I call it a SleepJumper” His sly grin was back at that statement.

He explained that in the same way that the tiny needle stings me when I wake up was how a small little sleeper bug was introduced into my system which triggered a neural synapses that allowed our consciences to connect with the device noticing.

“Why go through all that trouble just to share dreams?” I asked confusedly.

Ai laughed and then responded, “What trouble? It allowed me to give you knowledge months in advance so that you wouldn't have to receive a crash course today” 

“A crash corse for what, and why then couldn't you turn of the painful zap I woke up to every morning you jerk?!”

I stretched out my arm in front of me in slight bewilderment. I then remembered hitting his nose and hearing a crack, but it appeared that I hadn't caused any damage, at least on the outside. As I started putting my outstretched arms back at my sides, he gently trapped my wrists and pulled my body forward. I then found myself pressed up against his chest in a welcoming hug.

“Ahh, sorry about that,” He said, “I wasn’t able to work out all the kinks before it went in for its software upgrade.”

He released me from the hug, but our bodies still remained close together. While I was most likely several shades of red, I could also see a blush on his cheeks as well. This gave me a bit of confidence and I bent my face up and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were warm and welcoming, and while it felt incredibly familiar to my dream, this was much more vivid. We were still kissing when a man who smelled of cinnamon came up behind Ai and slapped him on the back of the head.

“Hey, who gave you permission to kiss my son?”

“Ahh, sorry chief” Ai said as we pulled away from my lips, “but you are the one that chose for me to go into his dreams. You had to know I just might fall for him.”

I quickly withdrew from Ai’s embrace and took a few steps back. I stared at the man who had the same jet black hair and bright green eyes as myself. My pupils grew wide. I then realized why the smell of cinnamon was so familiar to me. Those little red circular candies were my fathers favorite. I could remember him always having a pocket full of them and one in his mouth. 

“I don’t understand,” my voice frustrated and confused, “I haven’t seen you in nine years. Your suppose to be dead…”

With a sad smile the man who called me son looked deep into my eyes and sighed. 

“Welcome to the resistance Cade, we call ourselves the Last Stand”


End file.
